1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical load abnormality-detecting system for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to an electrical load abnormality-detecting system of this kind, which detects load currents flowing through a plurality of electrical load devices in an automotive vehicle by a common electric current-detecting means.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an electrical load abnormality-detecting system for automotive vehicles has been proposed e.g. by the present assignee in Japanese Patent Application No. 7-120648, which detects failure of an electrically-heated catalyzer (EHC) and an air pump, which are arranged in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine, by monitoring voltage and current applied to and flowing through them. The monitoring of the voltage and current is carried out by monitoring output signals from current sensors provided respectively for the EHC and the air pump.
However, according to the proposed electrical load abnormality-detecting system, it is required to provide as many current sensors for electrical load devices to be detected as to abnormality, to detect current flowing therethrough. This results in an increase in the number of component parts of the vehicle, and thereby degrades the efficiency of space utilization and increases the manufacturing cost.